Boys Will Be Girls
by Ninety-nine bottles of Doitsu
Summary: All Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Ukraine wanted was to go shopping but their great minds think they should leave Russia, Austria, and Switzerland to keep each other company. The three men don't want to be anywhere near each other, and the women think they will get along great. They couldn't be anymore wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, Look first fic! Yep well this is going to be few chapters. Maybe five but who knows. So yay. Anyway this is probably cracky because it's supposed to be funny. It's probably not though. Anyway enjoy. **

* * *

It was a nice Saturday morning. There was a nice breeze, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping away, overall everything was in place.

It was a wonderful day to go shopping.

"Oh, big brother please hurry up, we are going to be late!"

"Shush, she can wait." The Swiss said it relatively mean voice. He then looked back at his younger sister. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sorry Liechtenstein...I didn't mean it that way."

"It's fine big brother." The smaller nation grabbed the others hand.

"What are you doing? Liechtenstein let go of me this instance. Do not make me go." It was one of those few times when Switzerland insisted and begged.

"I really want to go shopping with them, big brother!"

"I do not wish to see his face." He mumbled, but inside Switzerland was fighting, either letting her go alone or go with her to protect the smaller country. It would be a lose-lose situation.

Switzerland almost got a headache thinking about it. ALMOST. At last he decided that he would go. What other choice would he have picked? He would never leave his little sister alone. Especially when they were going to THAT certain person's house...

XxX

"What will I do? I cannot show up like this to Miss. Hungary and Mr. Austria's house! What will they think?" The very poor country just stood there panicking. She could have cried, but she was trying to get over that habit. She would have called her younger sister, who was a bit insane, but of course she didn't because Belarus would just cause more problems.

Ukraine gave up and decided that since they were all friends they would not care about how she looks. She also really wanted to call her brother up. Maybe Mr. Austria would like company...? Yes and that would be a good idea. Her boss would never find out. He was out on important business.

This was going to be scary.

XxX

''Mr. Austria! I am excited for today! Miss. Liechtenstein and Miss. Ukraine are coming over! Please be nice, for me?"

"No one said I was not going to be nice. Now if you excuse me I am going to play my piano. Today is a beautiful day, enjoy your day out Miss. Hungary." The Austrian then left to go play his prized possession leaving a very ecstatic Hungarian women behind.

"They will be here soon!" Hungary said to herself out loud. She seemed to do be doing that quite a lot lately.

Soon enough there was a knock on the door, but Hungary was somewhere else at that moment so Austria had to go and answer. Standing at the doorway was Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Of course the silence got awkward, fast.

"I am strictly here to drop Liechtenstein off, except I will not do so until I see the presence of Hungary. The blonde's voice was very harsh. Austria sort of flinched.

"She'll be down soon. You're able to leave now. Liechtenstein is safe." Austria said just as coldly. Both countries had a stare down.

"I am not leaving until I see Hungary here! I will not leave Liechtenstein with you!"

"Well then you're going to have to wait quite a while. Enjoy the outside." Austria slammed the door on both of them, which was incredibly rude. He shook his head and opened the door, signaling for both blondes to come in.

Switzerland was mumbling something that was most probably bad. Liechtenstein said thank to which Austria waved her off.

Who knows what the time was but finally Hungary came to the sitting room and saw her lovely blonde friend.

"Liechtenstein!" She ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Hello Miss. Hungary, when is Miss. Ukraine coming?"

"She should be getting here soon."

All of a sudden everyone got a sudden chill. It ran down through all fours spine. Then a knock came and everyone froze. Switzerland stood up and took his rifle off his back. He stood ready to shoot somebody.

"Come in." The taller blonde said. It was eerily quiet. The door opened slowly, like in those horror movies.

"Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol..."

"We have to protect ourselves." Hungary ran off to get her frying pan.

"Where is Italy and his white flag when you need him?" The brunette said.

"Of course you'd be the one to say that." The Swiss said. He was getting beyond irritated with the Austrian. Somehow the door started to creak and was still opening creepily. Hungary came back by then.

"Hey, that door has never creaked before!" Hungary said.

"That is terrifying." Austria said.

The Swiss rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of all this waiting so he went to open the door. Standing there was the large nation of Russia and his older sister Ukraine.

"May I leave now?" Switzerland asked.

"Big brother, I don't want you to be lonely. Why don't you stay here with Mr. Austria?" Liechtenstein asked.

Both the blonde and brunette tensed up, this was not going to end well.

"That is a wonderful idea! Then Russia can stay for a while too!" Ukraine said.

"Da." The Russian smiled a sweet and innocent smile, it sent chills down Austria's back. Switzerland stood there in horror, he did not want to spend his day with his ex-friend and he certainly did not want to be anywhere near the mentally insane Russia.

"Well, we must get going shopping awaits. Have fun boys!" The Hungarian woman winked. "Let's go girls!"

When the three women stepped outside Austria shuttered. "Please do not touch me, she will get the wrong ideas..."

"All of you will become one with Russia..." After that no one said a word and stood there awkwardly.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets were lively. Why wouldn't they be? It was a wonderful day to be out. Hungary was ready to spend money on everything. She had been waiting for this shopping trip for a while. She was ready for anything.

"Elizabeta! Wait for us!" Liechtenstein yelled. The Hungarian was running around like a little kid.

"Lili, there is no time to wait! Come on!" She was squealing. It had been too long since she was able to shop with the wonderful girls she called her friends.

"Katyusha! Hurry it up!"

"I am sorry. My back hurts a little..." Ukraine said. Hungary stopped running, turned around, and looked at Ukraine.

"Need a massage?" She asked.

"No, no. I'm fine, do not worry about it."

With that all three continued to walk around like normal people.

XxX

"Stay away from me!" Austria yelled.

"But why? You shall become one with me at last. Is that not what you want?" The tall Russian said innocently.

That sent a chill down Austria's spine. Switzerland had not let go of his rifle, he did not want Russia anywhere near him. He was obviously not protecting Austria...no he was doing this for himself. He certainly did not want to become anything with the Russian.

"Oh, please you're not fooling anyone with your innocent act. Only an idiot would fall for that!" Switzerland said.

"Would that be you two?"

"You're dead now, Russia."

"Go ahead. You may try to shoot me, all you will get is war with China and Cuba." With that being said Switzerland let go of the trigger, the bullet barely missed Russia's head.

"You got lucky this time."

At this point Austria fainted.

It was even a miracle that he lasted this far.

Russia just kept smiling.

"Bastard..." It was below a whisper.

The kol's came again.

Switzerland bent down to see if the other nation was alive. It was better then standing there watching Russia kol away.

The blonde went on to check for a pulse. Austria was alive. He'd come back to reality soon enough. Switzerland decided to lay down next to the brunette. There was no harm in this, Switzerland certainly did not want to feel some of Austria's body warmth. All he wanted was to rest. No harm done. The floor was pretty comfortable anyway. Slowly the Swiss fell asleep.

Russia had stopped kol-ing and stared at the two sleeping nations. He decided it would be nice to lay a blanket over them. He went to search through the closets and found one, gently he laid one over the brunette and blonde and left them there to sleep. He decided to go out in the backyard and lay in the grass. It was a beautiful day after all.

XxX

"RUN"

Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Ukraine got into some trouble with the store manager from some clothing store. After the frying pan came out it was all over.

All Hungary wanted was a cute flower pin. It was a wonderful shade of orange and she needed it. It was on a 50% discount, so of course she had to go for it.

"The total will be five euros."

"That is an outrage! It is on 50% discount! That is the original price!" The brunette said.

"Elizabeta, calm down." The blonde was desperately trying to calm the other down.

"Please do not fight!" Ukraine always had to get sucked into things. "No! Don't you dare cry Ukraine." She started to calm herself down.

"Katyusha don't talk to yourself please!" Lili didn't want to be here anymore.

"I cannot help it. I must stop myself from crying!"

"I want my 50% discount!"

"Sorry ma'am that does not count anymore."

"Then why would you keep the sticker on it! No reasonable person keeps a discount sticker on an object that is not on discount!" Hungary was now waving her hands in the air.

The check out guy's eye started to twitch. "I'm getting the manager here. Hold in for a second."

"No! I will not hold on for a second! Don't you dare leave me hanging like this!"

"Hungary! Please calm down. It's only five euros!" Lili exclaimed. "Oh no, Ukraine is crying now."

"I do not mean to cry! I am sorry!"

Liechtenstein patted her back, Hungary hugged her. While this was going on the check out guy and the store manager were now staring.

"What is wrong with these women?" The manager whispered to the check out guy.

"Not sure."

"I heard that!" Hungary turned around to face them. "You think you can insult us!?"

"Elizabeta! Please!"

"No Lili. They have insulted us! Do you not see! They have insulted Ukraine, I mean Katyusha, you and me!"

"Oh no."

"You will pay with the wrath of my frying pan!" She took it out as if she was battling Pokemon. Hungary pointed it at the store manager.

"All of you are crazy! Get security!"

"Not before we make our great escape! As they say in Italy, CIAO!"

"RUN!" Yelled Ukraine. They were going to find the three women fast because of the sound of Ukraine's breasts.

"Ukraine! Try to stop the noises of your chest!" Liechtenstein yelled.

"I will try my best!"

"No time for talking we must hide!"

* * *

**Wow hello there, second chapter. Woo, lol anyway as you can see my ship is showing, I ship Austria and Switzerland...all the way to hell...and I hope you got the china, and Cuba thing...haha...so yeah...anyway if it wasnt funny idek what to tell you, sometimes it comes and goes xD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia**

**okay, hello so the reviews and follows are lovely. Ayumi Kudou, In reply to the China, Cuba and Russia thing I'm glad you understood xD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Heavy breathing could be heard from a circular, clothes rack. Three nations were hidden. Yup Ukraine, Hungary, and Liechtenstein were all hidden inside a clothing rack.

"I have always wondered what it would feel like to hide in one of these." Hungary said. "Now I know." She smiled.

It was quite a tight fit between the three of them.

"My back hurts, again." The big breasted nation frowned.

" , just lay back on the pole. It will help a little."

"Ah the pole is cold!"

"Shush! We must stay quiet. Someone may fine us!"

Ukraine shut her mouth. They stayed like that for a while. Until Hungary started to drift to sleep, then came a very familiar, and annoying laugh.

"Kesesese~"

Hungary almost shot up from where she was. She was not expecting this. She wanted to bang her head against the top pole of the clothing rack, that would just make more noise and make them more noticeable so she didn't.

Liechtenstein just stared at how pale the other nation turned when she heard Prussia's laugh. She also noticed how the other started to poke her head out of the clothes, that shielded them from the world outside. Hungary then gasped and instantly put her head back.

"He is with Canada!" She blushed.

"Aw, Canada is so cute!" Ukraine exclaimed.

"I agree on that." Liechtenstein blushed too.

The three nations sat there giggling and blushing.

"Ukraine, you should try talking to him! It seems like you like him," said Hungary. "He is single you know." She winked. Ukraine just blushed.

"No no no! I do not think I would be able to talk to him!"

"Oh come one Miss. Ukraine! He probably likes you!"

"But what if Canada and Prussia, are on a date! They could be on a date right now!"

"Oh Ukraine, please Prussia would not be able to get with Canada. The idiot probably thinks he is 'too awesome' to date Canada," Hungary knew the Prussian way too well. "And anyway, Canada is too sweet to go out with him!"

"All three of us know they would make a cute couple! Do not hide it!" Ukraine said, she was referring to Canada and Prussia, who were listening in on the conversation.

Both had heard giggling and found the noise was coming from a clothing rack. Of course, since the three oblivious nations hiding inside the clothing rack were talking away, they did not notice the two pairs of boots that had found the way to the rack. Canada was blushing, his head turned away from Prussia to hide his colored cheeks. Prussia had done the same.

"Oh! Ukraine, you are right! Canada and Prussia would make a cute couple! Why did I not think of this!?"

That made the other two nations, standing outside blush even more.

Liechtenstein blushed at her image of Prussia and Canada together.

"And why are you blushing Liechtenstein?" Hungary had an evil glint in her eyes.

"I-I, nothing!" The blonde answered that too quickly.

"You are seeing what I see!"

"What do you see Hungary? I cannot see anything, it is a little dark in here"

"No! Not see literally, I mean see mentally, Ukraine!"

"Oh! Is Liechtenstein seeing the two boys together, as in more intimate! Ah, that makes sense."

"N-no!" Liechtenstein sputtered.

"PLEASE STOP!" Prussia yelled, that made a few people turn their heads toward the sliver haired nation. "What are you guys staring at!" Prussia then pushed the shirts, to make a space to stare at the three nations sitting there.

Ukraine, Hungary and Liechtenstein were all blushing and horrified.

"Uh, why were you three, you know..." Canada said quietly.

All five were mortified.

XxX

Switzerland let out a very girlish scream when he woke up. Austria too, let out a girlish scream. They were laying next to each other on the floor, where Austria had fainted and Switzerland had laid down for a nap.

"Why are you laying here?!" Austria asked. "I know for a fact that I fainted here and that you were not laying here when I fainted!" He was slowly losing his cool.

"For your information I have just as much right to lay here!"

"No you do not! My house my rules!"

"You never laid down any rules!"

The room suddenly got cold.

"Ah, both of you are awake now! How wonderful."

"Do not come near m-" Switzerland stopped talking, he realized he did not have his rifle with him.

"You are looking for this, da?" Russia held up his prized possession.

The blonde went pale at the sight of the Russian holding his baby.

Yes, his baby he loves that thing just as much as Liechtenstein. It has been with him since forever.

"You better give that back if you do not want to end up dead!"

"I will not be the one dead."

"Oh yes you will!"

The Austrian was shaking. He could've cried.

"No one will be killing anything in this house!"

The Swiss frowned. "Fine!"

"You, Russia, give him back his rifle. Now."

He was not about to fight the Austrian. Russia threw him the rifle, Switzerland caught it gracefully.

"Wait, why did you give it to him so easily?" Austria asked.

"Because soon enough you will be listening to my orders. For now I shall let you enjoy your freedom."

Austria just screamed. Switzerland just shook his head.

And Russia, well Russia had that sadistic smile again.

XxX

Hungary was the first to step out of the clothing rack. She was still blushing of embarrassment.

"Why the hell were you talking about that?" Prussia was not mad, he was just very embarrassed. Just like the rest of the group.

"It just came up! What does it even matter to you?"

"Well, it doesn't matter, it's just why were you talking about it?"

"I can explain." Liechtenstein stepped out.

"Let me handle this, Liechtenstein. Go back inside the rack, you too Canada."

"Kesesese~ is little Miss. Hungary going to fight me," Prussia said. "Shield the children's eyes."

"Oh, I will. Canada, get in the rack. Now."

"B-but..."

"NOW!"

"Hey! Don't yell a Birdie like that!"

"I can yell at Bir-"

"Don't you dare call him Birdie!"

"Who is Birdie?"

Prussia blushed.

"Oh~" Hungary smiled. "It's Canada isn't it?"

"I..."

"Canada get inside the rack, please." Hungary had that evil glint in her eyes again."Prussia and I have some things to talk about."

"O-okay." Canada waved at both nations and climbed inside the rack.

It was obvious Hungary wanted something to fangirl about.

* * *

**Woo. Third chapter done. Until next time lovelies~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: wow I suck, this chapter sucks its sort of a filler. Someone informed me that 'ich' is you in German but I'm not sure if it is used correctly, so if it isn't then would anyone inform me? lol danke. Anyway...thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! They are lovely~ so enjoy this craptastical chapter **

* * *

Both nations were walking towards Macy's. Hungary, needed to talk Prussia into taking Canada on a date. This was necessary! She felt the love in the air! Okay, maybe she was no France who knew everything about 'l'amour' but he had taught her enough!

"Uh...?" Prussia was trying to talk to the other nation, but it seemed as if she was on another planet. "Hungary?" He was thinking of what he could say. "Elizabeta?" Nope, "I am so gay for Canada."

"What!"

That totally worked.

"Welcome back to planet Earth," he winked at her,"the awesome me is here to show you around."

Hungary gave him a disgusted look, "I will never like you Prussia. Humph," her eyes then started to sparkle. "So you were saying something about being gay?"

The albino blushed. "It was a joke. Okay?"

"Sure-" she stopped mid sentence when her eye caught strawberry blonde hair and a small top hat that had two ribbons coming of it. Hungary's right eye started to twitch and she grounded her teeth together.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"You sure?" The albino poked her cheek. Hungary did not respond, usually she would try and bite his finger off for trying to touch her. Prussia was scared, Hungary must've been really upset.

"What is he doing here? I do not understand," the Hungarian was mumbling away, "he should not be here."

"You are now scaring me. Lets just go." He went to touch her shoulders so he can turn her around, but instead he found himself face flat on the ground.

"You will not tell me what to do!"

Prussia just groaned. Of course this would happen. Being flipped over by a girl does give you some type of attention, Hungary should not have flipped him because now she was face to face with her worst enemy.

"I knew it was you. Who else could flip someone with so much ease? You are obviously not a male with that long mousy brown hair of yours."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Are you going to flip me over like poor Prussia over here?"

"I would very much like to."

"Not stopping you."

"Romania, will we ever get along?" Hungary had a smirk on her face.

"Nope," he smiled menacingly.

"Who makes the first move?"

"Ladies first."

"Then you go first."

"Thanks..."

Prussia was left on the ground to suffer while Hungary and Romania went to get smoothies. Hungary was going to pay, Romania would simply enjoy until next time, than he would have to pay.

XxX

"You, I really hate you." Switzerland was drunk off his ass. Austria was just suffering the consequences.

"Ugh. Why did you have to force the vodka on him?"

"I was only trying to help." The Russian smiled innocently.

The three male nations were sitting at the kitchen table. It was _way_ too early for the Swiss to be this drunk.

"Dich prissy bastard, all your purple makes me sick."

It seemed like the only thing he could start his sentences with were 'you'.

"Dich make ich sick."

Switzerland was also blending German with English. Austria wanted to bang his head on the table. Instead he laid his down and would just enjoy being able to not see that stupid Swiss's face for a few minutes.

"Ich liebe dich, Dummkopf!"

That was uncalled for.

* * *

**Edelweiss took over. ;-; **

**It just happened. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hi, I think this is a better chapter . Lol still crap though xD reviews are lovely and enjoy!**

* * *

Hungary was really enjoying the smoothie she bought. It was really good, she could've died happy then and there. Romania seemed to be enjoying his smoothie too. All in all they were pretty much enjoying every second of the blissful smoothie that should have been a sin, a very delightful sin.

"Well, I should get going. People are waiting for me."

"Pfft, like anyone would wait for you."

"I know for a fact more people wait for me, then they do for you."

"This was fun." Romania said all too quickly, he just needed to get that statement out there. He was really being honest when he said that.

Hungary had to be honest too,

"I would have to agree with you, for once."

"Shouldn't you be going?"

"Good bye Romania, and by the way keep the fang, it looks cute on you."

"_Multumesc_. Bye."

She left the heavenly smoothie place and walked her way back to where she had slammed Prussia down. Hungary thought he was still there. He should've been, the flip had been pretty rough, and indeed he was still laying there groaning.

"Hello Prussia~"

"_Mein Gott_, am I in hell? No I can't be dead, I'm to awesome for that! I hear the witches voice! No...no...NOO..." Prussia seemed to be having a mental break down.

"It's only me Prussia."

"NO! She's here too! Oh _Gott_ what have I done to deserve this!?"

"You bastard, get up we must go back to the clothing rack."

"Alright," the Prussian stood up and started to walk with the other nation.

They soon reached the department store and found the rack in no time.

"Did you girls miss me?" Hungary asked.

Both Liechtenstein and Ukraine yelled "Hungary!"

The three nations hugged each other like if they hadn't seen each other in centuries.

Canada came out blushing. He had quite a time in the rack. "Have fun?"

"Y-yes..."

The albino smirked at his little companion. "Glad. Let's go."

Canada just giggled and grabbed Prussia's hand. Hungary saw this and almost died.

The Prussian cackled away at the reaction. "She will never learn will she?"

Canada just laughed. With that they made their way out of the department store leaving the three, females alone again.

"May we go back home now?" I am worn out Hungary, and I must sew back one of my buttons on."

"I am getting a very bad feeling Ms. Hungary. I feel big Bruder is in some type of trouble.

"Aw, okay let's make our way to Mr. Austria's house then."

XxX

"Get away from me!"

"_Nein_!"

"Russia help me!"

"_Nyet_. I am enjoying this."

Austria was trapped in a corner, by the one and only Switzerland. Out of all the people, he would have never thought it would be the green eyed blonde.

"_Österreich_, _je t'aime_."

Austria almost threw up at the mix of his name in German and 'I love you' in French. Maybe, just maybe he would reciprocate the feelings if the Swiss man wasn't drunk.

Luckily Austria got saved by the door being thrown off by a certain female nation.

Austria was a little embarrassed, his clothes were a mess from Switzerland trying to take them off, although he did escape from his clutches, it was pretty easy when the Swiss had no coordination.

"What did he do to you!?" Hungary was mad.

"Big _Bruder_, what did you do to Mr. Austria!?"

"I just wanted to touch 'im, jus a lil' bit." His words were very slurred.

Once that statement got out Austria was pretty much screwed because Hungary got that little glint in her eye.

"Oh really?"

"_Ja_, _Österreich_ is really cute~"

"Ms. Hungary no! Switzy is going to regret this! He doesn't know what es saying!" Liechtenstein was whining away.

"I smell vodka," Ukraine had enough experience to know that this was her younger brothers doing.

"I just gave him a little~" Russia smiled innocently.

"Liechtenstein, I think it's time you bring Switzerland home."

"Come on _Bruder_."

"_Nein_. I want a kiss from _Österreich_."

Liechtenstein would have slapped him right then and there, but she didn't. She gave Hungary the puppy eyes, who gave Austria the puppy eyes. Austria just nodded reluctantly. He walked over to the drunk man, very quickly he gave Switzerland a quick peck on the lips, turned around and walked up the stairs.

He really did not want to see Switzerland's reaction.

* * *

**Multumesc- Romanian for thank you**

**Österreich- German for Austria**

**Mein Gott- German for my god **

**Je t'aime- French for I love you **

**Nyet- Russian for no **

**I actually am not sure if this is correct. So if its not sorry. Lol I made Switzy speak French because its one of the official languges along with German. And the next chapter is probably the last xD hope you actually enjoy this piece of crap fic. Bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. **

* * *

Somehow Liechtenstein managed to get her older brother home. By accident Switzerland left his rifle at Austria's house so they had to go back.

The blonde could barely remember what happened the day before, what he did know was that he had massive headache. Liechtenstein had thought ahead of time and left a glass of water and pills on his nightstand. Oh how sweet she was.

That is until she walked in. Liechtenstein looked kind of mad.

"Good morning."

"Bruder."

"Yes?"

"You kissed Mr. Austria."

"Do not mess around with me Liechtenstein."

The younger blonde was not joking around. Her hands were on her hips and her hip was jut out to the left. "Vash Zwingli, you will get up and go over to apologize, then you will fix things. If you are not out of this house by the time noon comes around, then I will ignore you for the rest of the week."

Oh man was she serious. No more was needed to be said. Switzerland was out of the house before Liechtenstein was able to get out of his room.

When she said his full name it was serious.

XxX

Switzerland knocked on the door. How could he have been so foolish to kiss the Austrian? Was he in for hell. He must've been really drunk.

Like really, really drunk.

He was standing on the small porch deciding if he should knock, walk away and go back home, or go to a random bar.

Switzerland was already turning away, except Austria swung the door open before he could go down the steps.

"You should come in."

Oh was he screwed.

"I probably should."

The Austrian just nodded and waited for the Swiss to step in.

"Vash."

"Roderich."

"Vash."

"Roderich."

Austria crossed his arms, all he wanted was an explanation. That was it.

"Vash."

"Roderich."

Switzerland was not ready to openly discuss the topic of him smooching the sexy Austrian...who was not sexy at all but, oh whatever.

"Vash."

Austria was not going to back down. He needed the blonde to speak first.

"Roderich."

The blonde was not ready to give up, he was not going to let the brunette win.

"Vash."

Wow, was this getting tiring.

"Roderich."

Stubborn as ever.

"Vash."

"Roderich."

"Vash."

"Roderich."

The Swiss man could go on for ages saying the Austrian's name. It had such a lovely ring to...shut up.

"Vash."

Same could be said for the Austrian.

"Roderich."

"Fine, fine. I guess you win this time," the brunette had a small smile while he said this, "you are quite stubborn, aren't you."

Switzerland just rolled his eyes. Austria could be so annoying sometimes, especially if he used that voice. Yes, that voice, it made you feel as if you were a child.

"I came here for a reason."

"What? To shoot me for stealing a kiss?" Austria started to laugh, "I'll have you know that I was not the one to make the move dearest, Vash."

Switzerland was ready to blow, the way he said 'Vash' made him so sick to the stomach. Austria said it so endearingly, wow he could throw up right now. Although, he couldn't help but feel sort of flattered and maybe blushing a little.

Okay maybe not a little, it was totally out of rage. Totally, at least that is what he kept telling himself.

"Oh Roderich, how sweet of you to remind me. You are too kind," Switzerland put as much anger and sarcasm as he could into that sentence. Can't forget some spit too.

"Spitting at your host isn't polite, Mr. Zwingli. You should learn some manners. I could teach you, but only if you are willing." There went another smirk.

"I would be willing if it wasn't you teaching me."

"I think better me then Ms. Hungary."

"I do not even care. When and where will we be meeting?"

"You'll know."

All of a sudden Hungry came out of nowhere.

"Oh! Hello. I need some assistance, would you two mind coming to help me?"

"Sure."

"Certainly."

Austria and Switzerland started to walk behind Hungary.

They did not expect to be thrown into a closet.

Curse women.

XxX

Hungry flipped her hair and walked away, she did after all have some shopping to do with Ukraine and Liechtenstein.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Thank you all who reviewed, followed, and favorited. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
